


Find Familiar

by UmbraeCalamitas, WhinyWingedWinchester



Series: I Shine Only With the Light You Gave Me [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast is Nott's boy, Cats, Find Familiar, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Humor, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast Friendship, Pre-Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Unrealized Feelings, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhinyWingedWinchester/pseuds/WhinyWingedWinchester
Summary: Nott does what she can to help her boy, and she and Beau have a discussion.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Nott | Veth Brenatto, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Series: I Shine Only With the Light You Gave Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: Finished111





	Find Familiar

“Charcoal.” A small pile. Was that enough? “Incense.” Easy enough to find in Caleb’s stuff. “Herbs.” Well, she had a handful of the dried up shit that Caleb always used, so that’d probably do it. 

Nott set the small brass brazier down that Caleb used every time, and tossed her handfuls of pilfered goods into it and set it alight with a match. She leaned down close and whispered the arcane words, before closing her eyes and focusing. 

The tug of the fey realm wasn’t terribly strong to her, but she knew who she was seeking. Nott called for Frumpkin firmly, and grinned when she felt the cat’s presence begin to solidify in her lap. The magic was beginning to fade, the little zaps and sparks against her skin to settle and evaporate, like snowflakes. The small fire in the brazier sputtered and went out, a last little _fwoosh_ noise the only sign that the magic was spent. 

Frumpkin sat purring loudly in her lap. “Ha,” she said tiredly and gave herself a mental pat on the back. “This is the best fuckin’ medicine _ever.”_

“Uhhh… Nott?” Beau closed the door behind her, eyes not leaving the cat sitting in the goblin’s lap. She’d never seen that spell performed before. In fact, she’d never seen all the ingredients laid out together, and even coming in at the tail end of it, holy shit, that was a large pile of ash just to make a cat.

“You, uh… hi… Frumpkin.” 

Nott gave her a tired smile and Frumpkin meowed. “Caleb always feels better with Frumpkin,” she said matter-of-factly. “Therefore this will help.” 

And an enormous swig from her bottomless flask helped _her._ “Booze, Beau?” she asked politely and held it out. 

Beau shook her head. If she wanted to get piss drunk (which didn’t sound like too bad an idea), she’d get some booze from downstairs. Not whatever was festering in Nott’s flask. 

“I didn’t know you could do that spell.” She sat down on the floor beside Nott and reached out to scratch Frumpkin’s ears. A glance at the bed showed Caleb still sleeping. “How’s Caleb? Molly said something last night about maybe giving him another potion?” 

Nott took another long pull from her flask - whiskey, rum, vodka and whatever the fuck the tavern was calling ale - and set it aside with a contented sigh. “Ah. That’s better. I’ve seen Caleb perform that spell so many times now.” She shrugged. “Calling Frumpkin from the fey realm is just… concentration. Kind of like sending a message but stronger.” 

Nott looked at the bed. 

Molly was still pressed along Caleb’s side, both underneath his bright coat, though his eyes were closed now and his breathing was slow and steady. “Caduceus is going to have a look tomorrow morning,” she said softly. “He knows more about healing shit than any of us.” 

Molly’s tail twitched and then wrapped itself around Caleb’s arm. “Those two are weird,” Nott muttered.

Beau huffed. “You’re telling me. I mean, hell, could they just kiss already?”

“What the _hell!?”_ Nott looked away from the bed and to Beau. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” she whispered, realisation like a bucket of ice water over her head. “Oh no. Caleb’s too _stupid_ to be in love!”

Beau grinned. “You’re telling me you didn’t _realize?”_

How _Caleb_ couldn’t realize… for a man as smart as he was, their wizard was an idiot. “I don’t know Molly’s excuse for not saying anything, but your boy’s growing up and having crushes on asshole tieflings.”

Nott bared her teeth in worry and then gave up. She chugged as much booze from her flask as she could without passing out and then flopped onto her back on the floor. 

“Whaddya… they’re gonna get _married,”_ she slurred sadly. “Aw man. And have _sex._ And I just know Molly’s gonna be _loud."_

Beau smothered a laugh against her arm, not wanting to wake the two sleeping in the bed. “I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, Nott. I mean, first Caleb is going to have to admit his feelings. To _himself.”_ Because if he even realized he gazed longingly at the tiefling when his nose wasn’t buried in scrolls and books, Beau would eat her sash. 

“But yeah, they are _weird_ with each other.” She shrugged. “I just figured you realized that was why. I mean, Molly flirts with _everyone,_ but with Caleb, it’s _real.”_

Nott sighed, the liquor burning cheerfully in her stomach, and closed her eyes. 

“Ten gold pieces says they’re fucking married by next winter,” she mumbled. 

The Mighty Nein was simultaneously the best and worst thing, she thought. Beau was laughing quietly and moving around the room, her footsteps stopping over by Yasha. Frumpkin was on the bed, curled up in Caleb’s neck and purring loudly. The door opened and closed a few seconds later and Nott listened as Fjord came and sat by Yasha and Beau. 

The Mighty Nein were all misfits and strays, she thought. Collecting each other for their own purposes and along the way… becoming more. Friends. Comrades. 

Maybe a bit more of a family than they’d ever anticipated to be. 


End file.
